In many modern electronics applications, it is desirable to provide galvanic isolation between different systems. For example, it can be desirable to provide galvanic isolation between systems that operate at different voltages. However, in many such systems it may also be desirable to provide for communication between the systems while still maintaining galvanic isolation between the systems.
One issue in such systems is providing for communication when one of the systems shutdown. Specifically, some applications may require that a system is shutdown mode maintain the ability to respond to communications from across the galvanic isolation. This has typically required that the system continuously consume power even when shut down or in sleep mode. This power consumption during sleep mode can be particularly problematic in applications that rely upon battery power.
Thus, there remains a continuing need for systems and methods that can facilitate communication over isolation without requiring unwanted power consumption, particularly during shutdown.